


Hold Both Our Hands

by Turtles



Category: Little Mix, One Direction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn dates Perrie, and also dates her girlfriend Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Both Our Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is factual, all is fictional.

The first time Zayn asks Perrie out it’s to the movies. He’s liked her for so long, and they’ve always seemed to click, but she’s hesitated every time he’s hinted they could be more than friends.

He’s lucky she’s said yes. He has to buy out the tickets for the entire theater so they can watch it in peace, but it’s a quiet fun evening watching the Avengers. He thinks it’s a bit weird that Jade is there too, but he figures maybe it’s a normal girl thing that he missed out on somewhere along the way.

He doesn’t think much of it when he strokes the pale skin on the inside of Perrie’s wrist while they watch the movie, and somehow misses that Jade is holding Perrie’s hand as well.

By the fourth date that Jade has also come along with Zayn has to awkwardly cough during dinner at his place and say, “Um. So, you know these are dates right?”

Perrie and Jade both seem confused, but Perrie answers, “Of course, love, why?”

Zayn squirms and has to tuck his tongue behind his teeth for a second before he can answer past the rush of Perrie calling him love, “Well, Jade, not that I dislike you of course, but um. Usually dates are for two.”

Jade shrugs, “I’m Pezza’s girlfriend, so in this case dates are for three.”

Zayn plays with his food for a second before he lets out a soft, “Oh.”

Perrie nudges his calve happily with her socked foot and they all keep eating.

-

Zayn acts a little differently from then on, tries to wrap his mind around it. Adds Jade to a group chat, so she can be directly invited to their dates. Doesn’t quite get if he’s dating Jade as well?

They’re watching a movie, a cartoon one about a swan or something, Zayn is slumped in Perrie’s lap while she plays with his hair and Jade is curled up under her arm. “I dunno if I get it,” he lets out with a sigh.

He feels Jade stiffen up next to him, a bit of a physical retreat. He pulls a hand from underneath him to lay across Perrie’s lap to Jade holding her to them by the knee. Spindly fingers spanning the bone of it easily.

He doesn’t understand, but he knows he wants it.

“Well, me and Jade are dating. And you and I are dating. And, dunno, seems easier if we all date, yeah?” Perrie says, tugging on the lobe of Zayn’s ear a bit. Zayn has to press his smile into Perrie’s thigh, because it just seems so nice.

Has been on six dates and is already falling for Perrie, and the fact that she already had Jade and wants to bring him too. Makes him feel like they’re opening up a space for him, and that can be just as important as a natural fit. Putting in a bit of effort, the same way Jade does everything not afraid to work for a bit. Steady and quick and fun, both of them. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’d be. That’d be perfect,” Zayn says, “Would you guys want to, stay the night?”

Jade squeals indignantly, while Perrie huffs out, “Who do you think we are, Mr. Malik?”

But they giggle and hit him with pillows, and they do end up staying the night, all curled up in the center of Zayn’s bed. He can smell their perfumes for days later, and he can’t quite tell which one Jade was wearing and which one was Perrie’s.

-

They fall into each other quickly, but it’s not easy. Jade pouts when Perrie and Zayn are out together. They find her tucked in glasses and disney pajamas in bed. Scrolling through pictures of them together with a little sad face. And they kick off their shoes and crawl into bed with her, still done up nicely from their evening out. 

When they cuddle up to Jade she squirms because they still have the city air clinging to their skin and it’s cold out, and she gestures to the pap pics of them with a despondent hand whining, “But you’re so glamorous, it’s not bloody fair.” 

“You know we wish you could be out with us,” Perrie says, while Zayn shuts the laptop and puts it on the bedside table. 

Zayn kisses Jade’s cheek says, “More fun at home anyway, yeah?”

And it is. They can all cuddle up to watch a movie in bed at home, and cook. Perrie and Jade taking over, because Zayn legitimately can’t feed himself. Would get take out every week if they would let him. 

Zayn meets their families. Charms their mums, so they walk out saying if their daughters had to choose a boy they’re glad it was him. Zayn blushes bright red and thanks them. Perrie and Jade won’t stop teasing him for weeks, mocking him relentlessly about how he wants to be a good boy for mama.

It’s easier to kiss at home too. To trade kisses between each other as if it’s their only currency.

Sleepy kisses in the dawn where Zayn can lay between his girls and watch them whisper good morning into each other’s mouths. Tired kisses when they get home from a long day working. Kicking off their shoes, and pecking happy greetings into each other’s mouths. 

And desperate goodbye kisses in bed when they know one or both or all of them will be out of the country. Long sweaty nights, where they fuck bruises into each other so they’ll remember what they have at home. Zayn’s back is raw the next day. 

Zayn’s strops are much harder to figure out, it’s hard for him to say what’s on his mind and instead he’ll just stew. Get high and go into his graffiti room, spray out the thoughts. He’s on tour, away from them in America and he’s ended up in Liam’s room for the night, gets lonely sometimes without them.

Liam reminds him of Jade sometimes, a little free with his happiness, in the quiet Zayn says, “I think I wanna propose to them.”

He hears shuffling in the silence of the room, “Dunno if that’s how that works, mate.”

Zayn doesn’t know either, but he knows that he wants it.

-

Zayn’s been quiet as usual when Little Mix are on the road at the same time as One Direction. Misses Perrie and Jade, wonders when he fell so fast that he can’t function without an early morning skype call, to at least see their faces. 

They call in their evening, his morning, faces pressed close together so they can both fit in the webcam. He can tell they’re holding hands from the way their arms are angled. His fingers ache.

“Good morning!” They cheer at him, and he can’t help but smile, eyes crinkling up at them, because they’re beautiful and he loves them. They look tired, Little Mix has been doing massive promo for Salute, but they look happy. 

“Hi, I miss you, I love you,” and he’s a sap and he’s lost, but it’s the only thing he can think of. That it’s too cold in the beds at night with just one person in the bed. That unless he slips into Harry and Louis’ room there’s too much space for him. That he’s instinctually making more tea than he needs to, and misses someone else humming in the restroom while he showers.

But their faces soften and they say, “Aw, love we miss you too.” and “Love you, Zaynie.”

And the rings in his pocket get a little lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This bit was inspired by learning that Jade had accompanied Perrie to her first date with Zayn. I think there will be more to come, but don't hold me to it.


End file.
